And Your Name Is?
by Tashe'QueenOfTheWorld
Summary: Kagome needed time away from her boyfriend, and while she's out, she meets a great guy with long silver hair and amber eyes. Shame she didn't get his name. One-shot Fluffy SessKag or InuKag! Which ever you like!
1. And your name is?

Kagome meets a strange white haired man on a night out in town, and has a great time with him. Shame she didn't get his name. One-shot!

Kagome sighed as she kicked the empty can on the sidewalk in front of her. Her boyfriend had taken her car to work without asking, leaving her to walk one mile to work. Kagome Higurashi. A serious 21 year old law student at Harvard. She had a knack for getting under her clients skin and finding the nitty-gritty truth. But that mattered not to her boyfriend whom seemed more into her money.

Kagome tossed a lock of coal colored hair over her shoulder. She was seriously debating whether she should break up with him or not. Kouga was never that great a person anyway. 'All I need is a night out. Then I'll feel refreshed and maybe we'll be able to resolve this.' Kagome nodded to herself, though she knew it would take more than just a few hours away. It would probably take months. She turned the corner, still thinking about that night. But she eliminated Kouga entirely.

The phone rang as soon as Kagome opened the door, and continuously rang until she finally managed to reach the receiver. "Hello?" She looked down as the familiar rough voice rang loudly through the speaker.  
"Hey babe. I need you to record my shows. I'll be home around 5. Your going out tonight right?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes Kouga. I'll see you later." The next sound she heard was the tone signaling the fact he had hung up. "So rude.", she snipped. But just as quickly, she decided it was time to get ready.

Kagome walked to the kitchen, hair curlers all around. She grabbed a water from the refrigerator, as the phone rang again. 'What this time?' She ran to the receiver and picked it up. "Yes?" She waited, as muffled sounds came from the other line. "It's me, Sango. Sorry, but I can't meet you. Miroku came to visit unexpectedly. Maybe we could go next week?"  
"Sure, but I'll go alone tonight. I can't stand another night in here with Kouga and his friends smoking. I almost gagged from all the radiation last time." Sango giggled and then replied apologetically, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. LYLAS!" "Lylas." Kagome dropped the phone on the couch and went back to do her makeup.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To say Kagome was anything less than perfect beauty, would be an understatement. Her hair was curled in perfect spirals, and her dress was short. It went down, and then frilled at the top of her knees. It showed a certain extent of cleavage, but not an excessive amount. Her high heels accentuated it perfectly. The queen of the court, and also coordination. Her makeup was hardly noticeable as well. A little mascara, and light blue eye shadow to match her powder dress. One thing was for certain, Kouga wasn't to happy she was going out like that.

"Kagome, your not supposed to look good when I'm not with you. Who knows what men will try to steal you from me."

"I am not a possession," she replied defiantly. She hated how protective he was. He stated something else, but she ignored him and walked out the door. "I don't want to go out with you anymore. You have two days to get out of my apartment." She held her head up high as she entered her car. No one would bring her down now. She had just gotten rid of an extra 255 pounds of baggage. It felt to good to be right. All Kagome knew was, tonight, she was going to be free!

'Okay, so 10 dance clubs, and I'm good to go.' Kagome smiled to herself as she put on her acting face. She walked into the nearest club, called 'Exotic Funk'. –Don't ask- She glanced around at all the other occupants, a purposely timid look on her face. She wanted to come off as shy, then surprise the people with her moves. And luckily, they played her jam.

_Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh_

_Work my body so melodic this beat goes right through my chest._

Kagome started to shyly sway her hips, gradually becoming perfectly melodic with the music. Then she spotted her competition.

_Everybody, ma and poppy came to party grave somebody, work your body work your body,_

_Let me see you 1, 2 step._

He had long silver hair, and haunting amber eyes. His beauty was amazing to Kagome as she followed his lead. He started to come closer to her spot. When he reached it, his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer. Then he whispered in her ear. "You aren't as shy as you put on. It's not hard to see past it." Her eyes looked up at him. "Your right. Shall we go somewhere so that we can meet as ourselves?" He nodded his head and took her by the hand.

The two walked down the street a little bit and stopped at a local coffee shop. "So, what do you do?" Kagome was a little nervous to speak to a stranger, but Kagome was a major daredevil. Nothing stopped her. The man looked up, void of emotion.

"I am an art teacher. I have no patience with my students, and I wish I could have a new job. What about you?" Kagome scoffed at his response, curious as to why he didn't just quit.

"I am a law student at Harvard, and I am also lucky enough to take on some cases." She put her head up high as she spoke.

"I've had students like you. They think they are going to make it far, but they end up falling behind. To confident." Kagome snorted this time.

"And your not?" He disapproved of this line and gave her a downcast glare. "Gomen!" Her hands were in front of her face, scared of what he would do, but also in truce.

"You're a great dancer. You move so melodically." Kagome smiled at the compliment and stood. "Well, how about we go somewhere in which we can dance, just us?" He stood as well.

"Would it bother you to go to my dorm?" She smirked in approval and followed him to said place.

It wasn't as trashy as most teacher dorms, but Kagome had seen and lived in better. She followed him through the doorway and stopped to admire his stereo. It was huge!

The man took this as his chance to frighten the beauty he had brought home. He used his remote to the stereo and turned it on. The music blared from the speakers, as this girl looked at him in disgust. "I hate your antics.", she yelled. He just smirked and walked toward her. He again wrapped his arms around her waist and started to dance. Their bodies moved in sync as they both tried to keep up with the rhythm. The man trailed his fingertips up and down on her stomach and moved his hips with hers. The beat grew faster, as did their movements. Eventually, both lost the ability to keep up. The stranger fell back onto his couch, bringing Kagome with him.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Kagome looked into his eyes.

"As are you. It wasn't to hard was it?" He shook his head and leaned farther back into the couch. Kagome snuggled to his chest. "Keep me company?" He looked at her,

"I will not be here in the morning. You will be on your own." Kagome sighed.

"I know how to handle myself. So can I stay?" He nodded and took his chance. He moved closer to her, until his lips graced her forehead.

"I'll see you sometime again. But for now, don't speak." He moved lower till his lips met hers. They both kissed with the same energy for a long time, until they needed air.

"That was interesting. And I don't even know your name."

"Didn't I tell you not to speak?" He closed the distance again, lying flat on his back, the girl spread across him. It was a good night.

Kagome awoke the next morning, and as he said, no sign of the stranger was left. She got up and left the dorm, no real intentions of returning. It was a one night stand. Nothing more.

She returned to her apartment, only to find it destroyed. She walked to the kitchen where a note lay.

_Kagome,_

_You were wrong to break up with me. So now, my gift in return, I have destroyed your home. I'd like to see you try to sue._

_-Kouga_

Kagome crumpled the letter and tossed it in the trash. Kouga needed to straighten out his priorities. He destroyed her home, because she was tired of the baka living off of her! He had no right to complain! 'If only I had gotten that guys name last night. Then I could lean on his shoulder.' She put her head in her hand and stood there in the middle of her destroyed kitchen. Nothing could comfort her.

Until he came. "So, you ex must have been pretty upset with you.", spoke the cold voice Kagome had grown accustom to.

"It's you!" She ran to him as he opened his arms for her. "I thought I would never see you again!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Why wouldn't you? I never said I wasn't coming back. Besides, I want to share with you a story." He entwined their fingers and started to speak in his low, beautiful voice. "The lovers entwined their hands and stared into each others eyes. Love connected them, life provided them." He looked deeply into her eyes. "No one could divide the two from their imprisonment." He watched as she opened her mouth to speak.

"What was their imprisonment?" He smirked.  
"Love. Must I say it once more? The two continued to stare, until their lips met. They would never leave each other. Never." He started to lean in, but stopped when she whispered a question.

"I do not know your name. Who are you?" He leaned back to get a full veiw of her face.

"I am whoever you want me to be. As long as it involves being the one to caress your cheek and to hold you." She leaned in this time, her lips just over his.

"Mine is Kagome Higurashi. To whom it may concern of course." With that, they kissed with a passion none had known before. His name was the one thing that floated on the air, though she never heard it. Therfore, it is of no importance.

My first one-shot. I hope you all like it! It has two pairings. I want it as SessKag, but it is left to your imagination, so have fun! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Dedicated to all that love unintentionally, with an unknown passion that carries your love to the top. Someday, you will find the one. Until then, may you be loved till tomorrows end. Never put yourself down.  
**


	2. junk and stuff

An Authors note of thanks and junk.

Okay, my disclaimer I never posted: I no own, so back off.

Now, thanx so much to: **Kyoko Super Girl, Crash, Sesshy's Angel, Spirit-Hunter, H20queenLDS, RoxyFoxy, Cherry Dragon, and Joey! **

**Kyoko Super Girl: **One-shots to me are always confusing. That's why I took this as my chance to, babble about stuff that makes no since. It wasn't to confusing was it? Anyways, I plan to revise the chapter so that it looks better, and has more pizzazz! Hope you read it!

**Crash: **I'm glad you like it! But a one-shot is only one chapter. I wrote this so that it could preoccupy people while I come up with new chappies for other stories of mine. But I might add on…

**Sesshy's Angel: **Thanx so much! I'll try!

**Spirit-Hunter: **What do you mean, anything in sarcasm? And idol? Thanx for saying it was good!

**H20queenLDS: **I changed it a little because your review gave me an idea. Never say his name. InuKag fans can like it, and so can SessKag fans! Thanx for the review!

**RoxyFoxy: **Oh my gosh! I just love your stories-squeals- Anyways, Thank you for the words of wisdom. I deleted that sentence and added a dedication instead. I'm glad that it wasn't that bad in your eyes. And to me, Kouga is a jerk. So, I'm glad that at least one person could see that! Thanx!

**Cherry Dragon: **Long time no see! I'm glad you thought it was cute! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you review again Ms. To lazy to sign in!

**Joey: **Think of it as Sesshomaru watching over her. He was keeping an eye on her. I know, it is a little weird. –shrugs- I'm glad you thought it was cute and I'm also glad it made you say 'awww!' LOL! I'm a little weird sometimes, no?

I want to thank all of you who reviewed, and all who might review later! I didn't know anyone would like this fic! Now, because I feel like talking, even though no one is listening, here is my authors corner on my stories, and my fav anime!

Okay, so **The Girl That Overcame Time** is one that I am working on. Um, I plan to have the brothers enter battle mode, bringing Sesshy to realize his feelings and for Inu yasha to realize his. Remember, they all have a twin! …..o.O

**Kagome The Achiever**, contains writers block! I know, that's so terrible! That's why I'm creating side stories.

**To Love Again**, being honest, I have no clue where I'm going with it, and this is for **Spirit-Hunter!** Sesshomaru set Kagome up. That's what was so stupidly funny! I've been wanting to tell you, but it will be a while before I update.

**Underneath It All **has writers block as well! I started on the new chapter, but now I don't know what to do with all the new journal entries I've added. I'll be updating soon though!

**My new story, Silver Lining** is about the Inu gang living the life of Rurouni Kenshins gang. Basically I can't write RK because I don't know enough about it.

If anyone knows how to write a great Rurouni Kenshin fic, please tell me! I need help writing one!

Thanx if you took the time to read this!


End file.
